Never, Ever
by HalberdVixen
Summary: Miyoko's Relationship is a little more than she can handle. Maybe it's time for a change.


**Never, Ever (A Ryuji "Bon" Suguro One Shot)**

_with Rin_

** Miyoko Benihime**

Miyoko sighed as she sat down beside the fountain still listening to her music. She was frustrated and trying to sort out her thoughts. She had remembered all the good times she had when she had first started her relationship with Ryuji. Everything had gone well up until they began fighting about just about everything. He became distant and practically ignored her for a month. Miyoko knew that Ryuji was a distant person but when he blatantly began to ignore her, She said something, which led to their first break-up.

The First break-up lasted lasted less than twenty-four hours after Ryuji contacted her sometime later that night. They talked for a few hours and Ryuji had convinced her that he would change. He promised her he would do better and Miyoko against her better judgement wanted things to work out between them but when she got to school the next day, It was the same thing all over again. She glared at him before taking a seat next to Rin instead. Ryuji was to absorbed with his friends to take notice of her but yet again it sparked another break-up.

"Why are you hanging out with Okumura," Ryuji snapped over the phone as Miyoko gave an angry huff over the line, "Stay away from him Benihime!"

"Who do you think you are Ryuji," Miyoko Chided In Anger, "I'll hang out with anyone I so please, Seeing as my own boyfriend won't take notice in me!"

"Myoko," Ryuji's voice softened and Miyoko shook her head in anger.

"No, Ryuji," Miyoko said with her voice barely above a whisper, "This is it. I'm Done, Bon, Were Done."

Miyoko slammed her phone down on the receiver before turning away. She needed to walk away her frustration. Miyoko took one step outside into the hallway, taking a brief second to study the empty halls before taking a random direction. She could help but to remember all the nights that turned out like this, Where they would stay up late yelling at each other over the phone until the point that neither would have their voice for school the next day. He would ignore her then claiming that he needed to study.

Miyoko shuddered rubbing her arms from the cold. She realized she had stepped out from the dorm and was now out in the courtyard. She sniffed but no tears came, she had cried all she had in previous fights and now she just felt tired. She rubbed her arms again when she felt something warm land on her shoulders. A brief moment she expected it to be Ryuji with some jacket, scowling and telling her to come back inside. Miyoko glanced over her should to meet blue orbs instead of brown.

"Miyoko," Rin said with his hands settled over her shoulders and she smiled weakly at him.

"Rin," She paused for a brief moment, "I Just decided to take a walk and..."

"In the dark without a jacket, " Rin questioned wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I'm almost positive that this has Ryuji written on it."

"Rin it's fine," Miyoko said as Rin brought her closer, "It's not like this doesn't happen every week. I'm used to it by now and i'm thinking that it's finally over."

Miyoko walked around the courtyard with Rin just talking a laughing about nothing. She even wrapped her arms around his right arm just enjoying the atmosphere until her cellphone rang. She stared at the phone screen with a look of annoyance before pressing the 'OK' button to open the text message. It was Ryuji with words of love and how sorry he was. Miyoko deleted the message with a scowl and tightened her arms around his right arm. She lead Rin by the arm headed back toward the students dorm with a huff. Rin only shook his head letting the girl lead him around.

The next day came and Miyoko was sitting next to Rin in class when Shiemi and Izumo approached her. Izumo looked frustrated especially when she saw Shima and Konekomaru pass by her smiling. It didn't take Miyoko long to figure out what had happen, that Ryuji had sent his band of friends to talk to her friends. Miyoko shook her head silently informing them not to get involved in a pointless situation. She would handle it herself like an adult without the help of her friends or maybe she wouldn't but her friends would not be involved.

She glared back at Ryuji before rolling her eyes. Ryuji could be so childish sometimes and it only furthered her choice to never get back with Ryuji.

The teacher walked in and class began unfortunately breaking Miyoko glare war with Ryuji to take notes until something landed on her desk. She looked up to see Rin waving at her then pointing down to the note on her desk. She set her hand on top of the note hiding it away from the teacher's view before he walked through, opening and quickly reading it. Her eyes brightened significantly as she read the words on the paper. She nodded towards Rin, giving him a thumbs up when the teacher's back was turned not even thinking about what Ryuji might be thinking.

Miyoko would never ever get back together with Ryuji but Rin might be a different story.


End file.
